


Friends

by Etrangere



Category: X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been a time, she could remember, when she had needed a friend more than anything, and there had been no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> written for a Switch Sides challenge at togakushishrine

There had been a time, she could remember, when she had needed a friend more than anything, and there had been no one.

In a way, it hadn't mattered. Nekoi Yuzuriha, aged 14, had always believed in the joy of having fun, eating Pocky, and expressing herself in a cheerful and enthusiast manner.

But she also knew none of it was worth it if you couldn't share it with someone else.

She made her way across the streets of Shinjuku, hopping and skipping amid the crowd, a decisive smile on her face.

Once she had had an imaginary friend. The kind of fiction that young children make up so as to lessen up their loneliness. Someone to hug, to tell secrets to, to trash when you were angry and frustrated... someone who would simply be always there, who would never abandon you with a snort of contempt or an uneasy criticism of her being too energetic. Well, those kind of friends didn't exist in reality. No one was really able to accept the whole of someone else, understand them and like them no matter what.

Now she knew better.

She stopped at a store and got herself an ice cream. Three balls of chocolate, strawberry and pistachio, with double chantilly. Yummy. Next to her, the dog whined softly, sniffing toward the ice cream. She ignored it.

The thing that she had used to call her friend Inuki was only an avatar of herself, a manifestation of her heart. It didn't exist as such, it had no soul, no essence. It couldn't want, couldn't be hurt, couldn't love. Not really.

Yuzuriha was alone with herself.

She went back to her running, picking the emplacement with care. There, she thought, was a good place. Central.

With but an impulsion of her mind, she could transform Inuki into anything she wanted. Any weapon. She grinned watching it. Nothing could stop the power of your heart once you knew yourself.

Yuzuriha knew herself. She knew she was there to have fun. There would be no tears in her. No one had cried for her when she had been unhappy after all.

She turned back and retraced her way. When she was far enough, she triggered the explosion. It was only spiritual shift, and the result didn't happen until a few minute later, when the earthquake destroyed the emplacement of the dead Kekkai.

Of course, Inuki had been destroyed by it too. But that was okay. She could always make a new one. Already she could feel the energy gather into her heart and collect ready for the birth of a new pup.

She had finished her ice cream. She hopped and skipped across the street toward another block where there would be ice cream store still opened.

There were always more ice cream stores, and more fun to be had.


End file.
